Jolis petits meurtres
by Billywigs
Summary: Tout commença par un suicide. Et puis, des meurtres. Un, deux, trois.. Il fallait que ça cesse. Mais à Poudlard, internat renommé où les scandales éclatent en coulisse, où chacun tait ses secrets, le coupable se joue de tous. UA.
1. Prologue

Elle était belle. Belle comme un ange. Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre, décalée, dans cet univers où les coups bas sont rois.

Elle s'appelait Luna. Un nom qui sonne comme un rêve, si bien accordé à son visage angélique.  
Elle était arrivée à Poudlard un peu par hasard. Son père connaissait le Directeur de cette école pour enfants « spéciaux », et avait pensé que, peut-être, sa petite étoile y trouverait sa place, enfin.

Pourtant, la seule place que Luna Lovegood occupait à présent, était celle du cadavre.

Un cadavre aux mille et une couleurs, dont le sourire figé se teintait de rouge, aux pieds du château qui l'avait accueilli cinq mois auparavant.

Mais laissons les autorités s'occuper de cette enfant et contacter son pauvre père, et parlons un peu de Poudlard.

Au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, se trouve un château majestueux. On ne connait que vaguement son emplacement, et le seul moyen d'y aller est de prendre le « Poudlard Express », qui vous déposera dans une petite gare dont personne ne connait vraiment le nom, à côté d'un lac. Si vous êtes d'humeur aventurière, vous pourrez toujours emprunter une des barques qui se trouvent sur la rive, ou simplement emprunter le grand pont de pierre en face de vous. Au cours de votre marche, vous pourrez y admirer les objets, peintures et lettres gravées dans la pierre de cette passerelle. N'ayez pas peur de ce que vous voyez.

Pas encore.

Voilà, vous êtes maintenant devant l'édifice. Mais que trouve-t-on derrière ces immenses grilles ?

Eh bien imaginez. Imaginez un collège pour enfants de onze à dix-sept ans.

Pour enfants… artistes. De toute sortes. Musiciens, danseurs, peintres, sculpteurs, photographes, acrobates.  
Mais surtout des génies. Des talents bruts, que Poudlard forme, année après année, dans son antre.

Ne vous attendez pas à y trouver de la médiocrité. Car ici, c'est l'excellence, ou rien. Cette école accueille des élèves depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Bach, Mozart, Rimbaud, Van Gogh…Oh bien sûr, on ne vous a rien dit de tout cela. Car Poudlard est un endroit secret.

Et tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

Dumoins, jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Harry

Harry Potter était, à première vue, un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille, plutôt joli garçon, bref, rien de particulièrement original.

A ses onze ans, il avait, lui aussi, reçu cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné en fait. Il avait toujours été à part.

Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, sa tante Pétunia lui avait expliqué que ses parents étaient décédés tragiquement dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait un an.  
Harry n'avait pas réagit, il avait toujours vécu comme ça ou presque, sa tante s'occupait bien de lui, ses parents étaient morts, point.

Essuyant ses larmes, la pauvre tante Pétunia qui ne vivait que pour son neveu lui avait alors demandé s'il était heureux avec elle.  
Harry, neuf ans, répondit que le bonheur n'était qu'un concept commercialisé par les publicitaires, et une excuse de plus pour les gens d'être égocentriques.  
Sur ce, il était partit dans sa chambre, et avait continué sa « toile murale », nécessaire à son « développement intérieur », dixit lui-même, excuse pour que Pétunia le laisse dessiner sur les murs, en somme.

Harry n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres, et il aimait ça. Il aimait ses cheveux en pagaille, qui lui donnaient un look soigné-négligé naturel. Ses lunettes rondes, rafistolées avec ce qu'il trouvait. Ses pulls noirs, dans lesquels il flottait, avant de se mettre à la musculation.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le regard envieux de ses camarades lorsqu'ils voyaient ses peintures.

« Ce déferlement de talent à l'état pur», comme disait son professeur d'Art, Mr Flitwick.

L'art du jeune homme évoluait en même temps qu'il grandissait. Aujourd'hui, à dix-sept ans, ses diptyques en noir et blanc ornaient les murs de la Grande Salle, privilège donné aux élèves particulièrement méritants.

Oui, on pouvait dire que derrière ses yeux verts et ses mains constamment pleines de peinture, se cachait un peintre de génie.  
Et de ça, Harry en était pleinement conscient.

* * *

« Alors, il parait que Lovegood est morte.

-Suicide. Tour d'Astronomie. Pas beau à voir. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il appréciait beaucoup Neville, malgré sa timidité. Il était les yeux et les oreilles du château, mais ne parlait que très peu. Neville Londubat savait beaucoup de choses, et on savait que les secrets étaient bien gardés avec lui.

« Pourquoi il gardent cette tour ouverte ? Reprit le brun. Personne n'étudie l'Astronomie de toute façon.

-J'y vais souvent. Neville leva doucement la tête, rêveur. Elles m'inspirent.

-Elles ? »

Harry leva les yeux, regardant dans la même direction que son ami.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle, (endroit où les élèves passaient le plus clair de leur temps en dehors des dortoir) était le cœur du château, car il contenait son trésor. Un ciel étoilé, peint par les plus grands artistes ayant posés les pieds dans ce lieu.  
Le jeune peintre comprit ce que voulait dire son ami. On disait souvent de Neville qu'il était dans la lune, la vérité était qu'il vivait pour les étoiles. Toujours accompagné de sa guitare, il composait la plupart de ses chansons la nuit tombée, lorsque le ciel était dégagé et que les étoiles brillaient.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Mais personne ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre.

« Elle a sauté. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il attendit que Neville continue.

« Elle cherchait sûrement à s'envoler. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

Après tout, à Poudlard, les oisillons tombés du nid ne manquaient pas.


	3. Chapter 2 : Ron et Pansy

« Votre attention. »

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, un vieil homme au style excentrique, n'avait pas eu besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre des élèves attablés devant lui, dans la cacophonie caractéristique des couverts et bavardages incessants. Il était une des seules personnes que l'on écoutait avec attention dans l'établissement, et son charisme imposait le respect aux pires des élèves.

« Comme vous le savez », continua-t-il « une de vos camarades s'est donnée la mort cette nuit. »

On entendit un sanglot à peine retenu dans la salle. Les regards convergèrent vers l'origine du bruit et une jeune fille d'origine asiatique se leva précipitamment, et couru hors de la Grande Salle. Le Directeur eu une moue désolée.

« C'est une grande perte pour nos cœurs.. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est un gloussement qui retenti. La responsable, une adolescente brune outrageusement maquillée, ne prit même pas la peine de rougir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel face aux regards de reproche de ses camarades.

« Nous la regretterons tous » Regard appuyé sur la glousseuse. « Et j'aimerai que chacun lui rende hommage en mettant à profit ses talents lors de son enterrement. Une démonstration de franche camaraderie resserrera les liens entre vous, j'en suis certain. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la salle, laissant les élèves méditer sur ses paroles.  
Le brouhaha reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry soupira, en regardant son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, un rouquin à l'air jovial.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade encore ?

»Ron ne répondit pas, occupé à manger son poulet comme si sa vie en dépendait. De toute façon, il se doutait que la question de son ami était purement rhétorique.

« RON ! »

Cette fois-ci, le roux sursauta. Il avala son morceau de viande et roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Harry ? Lovegood n'était pas faite pour Poudlard. Trop de pression. Elle vivait dans cette bulle cette fille. Il faut croire qu'elle a voulu prolonger ses rêves. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Et si Dumbledore utilise sa mort pour « ressouder nos liens », grand bien lui fasse, de toute façon, rien ne tourne rond dans cette école. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer.

« Et Chang ? On fait rien pour elle ? C'était sa meilleure amie je te rappelle. Trois chansons et deux arabesques ne vont pas lui faire oublier ça. »

Ron soupira.

« Sa meilleure amie depuis cinq mois. Elle s'en remettra. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer.

« Et c'est tout ? Pas de consultation chez un psy, rien ? »

Le roux haussa les épaules. La mort d'une camarade est triste, mais bon, il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça.

« Si la moitié des gens torturés allaient voir un psy, celui de Poudlard serait milliardaire. »

* * *

**« Comme vous le savez, une de vos camarades s'est donnée la mort cette nuit. »**

Pansy soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerdait… Et Chang qui était partie en chialant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pitoyable.

**« C'est une grande perte pour nos cœurs.. »**

S'en fut trop pour la jolie brune qui éclata de rire. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« _Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites_» , pensa-t-elle.

Il y a deux jours, tout le monde la traitait comme une pestiférée.  
Lovegood avait débarqué à peine cinq mois auparavant avec ses airs de gamine naïve et insouciante, et dès le premier regard, Pansy Parkinson avait su qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas.

Pansy détestait tout ce qui était mignon. La vie n'était ni rose ni belle, et il fallait faire avec. Les rêves étaient pour les faibles, sa réalité lui apporterait beaucoup plus.

Talent, Gloire, Richesse, Beauté, Passion. Voilà ce que voulait Pansy.  
Elle avait pitié de Luna, trop faiblarde pour atteindre ses objectifs. Trop douce. Trop innocente. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait haïr

Alors oui, Pansy se maquillait trop, fumait un peu trop, buvait beaucoup trop. On la trouvait excessive. Elle se disait passionnée.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle dansait, toute sa hargne, toute cette rage contre le monde entier explosait.

Sii Luna avait eu ça, elle n'aurait jamais plongé.

Mais Luna n'avait que deux grands yeux bleus et des poèmes excentriques.

Luna prônait l'amour et le bonheur, Pansy n'y croyait plus.

Non, Pansy n'aimait rien. Sauf danser.

* * *

« Désolé Harry.. »

Ron voyait bien que depuis l'annonce officielle du décès de Luna, son ami se morfondait.

« Tu vois Ron, ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est la réaction de Parkinson. »

Le rouquin ne dit rien.

« Je sais que tu es fou d'elle et qu.. » Ron l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE PARKINSON. » Les têtes se tournèrent sur son passage. La discrétion n'était pas son fort.

« Merci pour moi, heureusement Weasley. » Cingla Pansy.

Ron se retourna, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je.. Heu.. Heu.. Qu'est-ce.. »  
La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas les moyens de te payer les services d'un orthophoniste. Ne t'inquiète pas, les filles adooorent les garçons qui bégayent. Par contre, les macaques dans ton genre, ça m'étonnerai. »

Sans laisser une chance à Ron de répondre, elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Lui, serra les poings. Elle l'avait encore attaqué sur son manque d'argent. Il était bien connu que la famille Weasley avait des problèmes financiers, et Pansy aimait beaucoup le _taquiner _là dessus.

Ça, et le traiter de macaque.

« Elle est jalouse de tes talents, c'est tout. » souffla Harry, rieur.

Il était vrai que Ronald Weasley était connu comme le meilleur acrobate de tout Poudlard.

Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon, cette fille n'aimait rien.

« Allez, vient, on a cours de musique. » S'exclama le rouquin, tirant son ami par la manche.

Oui, Pansy Parkinson n'aimait vraiment rien. Et certainement pas Ron Weasley. Certainement pas..


	4. Chapter 3 : Drago

Un peu de bleu. Beaucoup de rouge. Des taches de jaune.

Une transe. Voilà dans quoi il était transporté lorsqu'il prenait son pinceau.

Chaque ligne, courbe, cercle, était un univers qui se dessinait au bout de sa main. Puissance. Une immortalité passagère, aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître.

Devant son tableau, Drago Malefoy exultait. C'était là sa plus belle œuvre, et de loin. Enfin, ce sale crétin de Potter allait la fermer. Il allait lui aussi connaitre la gloire de la Grande Salle, c'était certain.

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, à cause de son travail intensif, ses yeux gris brillants, le jeune homme semblait transporté d'une folie créatrice. Mais ne dit-on pas que le génie est souvent bien proche de la folie ?

Essoufflé, Drago recouvrit sa toile d'un drap blanc, immaculé, comme un voile protégeant son œuvre brillante.

Oui, cette fois, il surpassait largement Potter.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Plus un bruit dans la salle d'Art, habituellement si vive. Le petit professeur Flitwick fixait son élève avec une certaine crainte mêlée d'admiration. Pansy, qui avait laissé s'échapper son exclamation, s'approcha la première de la nouvelle peinture de son meilleur ami, et l'examina, doucement.

« Wow, Drago, c'est.. »

Le jeune homme, un sourire en coin, écoutait à peine ce que lui disait la danseuse, occupé à narguer son _concurrent _de toujours. Harry serrait les points, contractait sa mâchoire, et une veine ressortait plus que les autres sur son front. Il était énervé. Drago exultait.

Enfin, on le reconnaissait comme un artiste, et pas seulement comme le fils-à-qui-papa-paye-l'école, sans talent ou ambition.

Son chef d'œuvre n'était que le premier pas vers la gloire.

Il se tourna vers Pansy, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, qui lui ressemblait tant.

Petits, ils s'étaient toujours imaginés auréolés de gloire, adulés, deux artistes tourmentés, parcourant et écrasant le monde, main dans la main.

Leur arrivée à Poudlard les avaient vite fait déchanter.

Pansy dansait bien. Très bien même. Elle mettait son âme, son cœur et ses tripes dans ses mouvements. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Elle à qui on avait dit toute sa vie qu'elle était la meilleure, avait dû se battre et redoubler de travail pour garder sa place de meneuse. Les danseurs ne manquaient pas à Poudlard, mais Pansy avait su se démarquer.

Drago, lui, avait toujours été un génie des couleurs. En arrivant à l'école, il s'était découvert un adversaire, et de taille. Harry Potter.  
Si le brun ne travaillait qu'en noir et blanc, ça lui avait permit d'être unique, le seul dans son année à maîtriser ces techniques particulières. Et Drago, si commun, finalement, n'avait pu que s'éclipser. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ses tableaux.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé. Il avait insufflé une âme propre à sa dernière œuvre.  
Et c'était époustouflant.

* * *

Rusard, le concierge venait de terminer d'accrocher le tableau, si sujet à controverse, dans la Grande Salle.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Drago, trônant au milieu de la pièce, remerciait ses camarades d'un sourire éblouissant. On demanda le silence, et il pu s'exprimer.

« Merci beaucoup. C'est un honneur pour moi que d'être exposé dans ce lieu si symbolique. » Pause, regard enjôleur. « Ce tableau est, je crois, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais créé jusqu'à aujourd'hui .» Hypocrisie. «Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même, mais je l'ai peint avec mes tripes et mon âme.» Inspiration. « Je l'ai appelé… _Dégringolade. _»

Bombe larguée. Applaudissements. Rideau.

* * *

« Harry.. »

Pas de réponse. Ron soupira. Depuis que Malefoy avait exposé son tableau, son ami n'avait pas décroché un mot. Dans le calme du dortoir, il insista.

« Harry, parle.. »

Assis sur son lit, le brun semblait amorphe.

« Harry, si tu ne parle pas je vais être obligé d'appeler les jumeaux. »

S'il n'y avait pas de réaction, Ron allait s'inquiéter. Fred et George, ses deux grands frères, avaient la réputation d'être deux boute-en-train, chose normal pour des clowns, mais étaient souvent très très agaçants. Ça faisait surement parti de leur charme après tout.

« Il n'avait pas le droit. »

Un murmure. A peine perceptible, mais le rouquin avait bien entendu.

« Il s'est servi de sa mort Ron. De son **suicide**. Et on l'applaudit. C'est affreux, monstrueux. »

Ron acquiesça. Malheureusement, c'était la dure loi de Poudlard. Prendre tout ce que l'on peut prendre, afin que cela serve au développement de son talent.

Il éteignit la lumière et tarda a trouver le sommeil.

Sans savoir que, dans la Grande Salle, au pied d'une toile représentant une jeune fille blonde, auréolée d'une couronne couleur sang, dont les yeux hurlaient le désespoir, un nouveau cadavre viendrait bientôt troubler les jours heureux de Poudlard.


	5. Interlude : Le début de la fin

**Désolééééeee pour ce retard... En plus je poste juste ce petit "interlude", mais bon en ce moment je suis occupée (le Bac tout ça..), donc je m'excuse encore ! Je n'abandonne rien en tout cas. Je suis toujours là pour mes 3 gentils lecteurs aha.**

Se vider la tête.

Piqué arabesque, passé quatrième, coupé, pas de bourrée, chassé, grand jeté.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, elle savait que quand elle retirerait ses pointes, elle aurait gagné quelques jolies ampoules, mais peu importait. L'important était de danser.

Préparation. Pirouette. Relevé. Préparation. Déboulés.

Dans sa jolie tunique verte, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon fatigué, Pansy ressemblait à un oiseau majestueux. Elle tournait, tournait, comme les idées dans sa tête. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, tandis qu'elle continuait ses pirouettes, infatigables. Ou à bout de force. Oui, voilà, la limite était dépassée, elle pouvait à présent danser jusqu'à la mort.

Une jolie Giselle, emportée par la folie.

Échappé. Entrechat quatre. Rond de jambe. Petits pas courus. Grand jeté. Une chute.

Et une silhouette à terre, pleurant désespérément.

* * *

Vous savez, c'est bête un suicide. Un appel à l'aide, vain. Un cri déchirant, pourtant si silencieux. Et puis il suffit d'une seconde. Une minuscule seconde, le petit « tic » sur votre horloge, et une vie s'arrête.

C'est un battement de paupières. C'est cette brise, qui fait s'envoler vos cheveux dans votre visage, provoque un éternuement, vous fait acheter des mouchoirs, rend riche un fabriquant, fait soupirer les écolos, provoquant une brise.. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Oui, Pansy tourneboule, virevolte, et s'arrête, à bout de force. Pourquoi ?

Parce que Luna Lovegood s'est suicidée.

Parce que Drago Malefoy peint un tableau.

Parce qu'une ombre s'approche, en secret, la nuit tombée, pour observer, encore et encore, le visage hanté de celle qu'il avait tant aimé.. Sans pouvoir la sauver.

Et parce que, aussi rapide que l'éclair, quelqu'un lui avait tranché la gorge. Purement et simplement.

Dans la vie, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme nous le voudrions. Vous avez déjà entendu cette phrase n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy n'aurait j'aimais voulu qu'IL meurt. Parce que quoi qu'elle en dise Pansy l'aimait.

Cette nuit, et malgré tout ce que Pansy voulait, Ronald Wealsey était mort. Assassiné.


	6. Chapitre 4 : La Grande Mascarade

« Bonjour, je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall. On m'a envoyé pour enquêter sur les deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu dans votre école. »

Albus Dumbledore serra la main de l'inconnue avant de la détailler, comme aux rayons X.

Un air sévère, un chignon stricte, des rides trahissant son âge déjà avancé, des lèvres pincées, bref, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il ferait son bowling hebdomadaire.

Elle avait l'air si…_Chiante._

« En fait, il n'y a eu qu'un seul meurtre. »

La femme pinça les lèvres encore plus, si c'était possible. La vue du directeur semblait la révulser atrocement.

« Ça répondit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement, ce sera à mon enquête de le confirmer. J'interrogerai les élèves et le personnel enseignant dès demain matin. Merci de votre coopération Monsieur. »

Elle disparut aussi dignement qu'elle était arrivée.

Albus soupira dans son choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant, ça, c'était sûr.

* * *

« Drago…? »

Le regard vide, l'adolescent se tourna vers son amie.

« Quoi Pans' ? »

Silence. Ils s'observèrent un moment. Elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, des cernes violettes marquant son visage, des cheveux à peine coiffés, son maquillage qui avait coulé à force de verser des torrents de larmes.  
Lui, il ressemblait à une coquille vide. Plus d'expression. Plus rien. Juste une façade. Lisse.

Ils étaient beaux, les souverains déchus de Poudlard !

« C'est… » Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, sa voix semblant se briser à chacun de ses mots. «Tu ne l'a pas tué hein ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi… »

Une semaine. Une semaine jours pour jours qu'elle se posait la question. Les cours avaient été annulés, et une inspectrice était venue pour enquêter. On les avait interrogés, un par un.

A commencer par elle.

* * *

_Une salle de classe, neutre. La femme lui faisant face arborait un air aimable mais forcé. Des présentations n'étaient pas de rigueur, elles savaient toutes les deux à qui elles avaient affaire. Pansy était très habile pour démasquer les faux-semblant. Elle en était la reine._

_« Bien, Miss Parkinson, j'ai apprit que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avec Mr Weasley. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »_

_Sourire. Factice._

_« Vous m'accusez d'avoir tué un autre étudiant parce que **je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec lui** ? Vous savez, si j'avais vraiment voulu m'en débarrasser, j'aurai attendu la fin de l'année, qu'il tombe dans l'oubli. Sous les feux des projecteurs, j'aurai eu d'autres préoccupations. »_

_Mensonge, mensonge et mensonge._

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, signe d'agacement.

Parkinson n'avait pas daigné répondre à sa question, et se fichait ouvertement d'elle. En deux minutes cette gamin l'insupportait déjà.

_« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question._

_-Quelle question ?_

_-Pourquoi ne vous entendiez vous pas avec Weasley ?_

_-Oh. C'est vrai._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas répondu._

_-Comptez-vous le faire ?_

_-Comptez-vous m'y obliger ? »_

_Elles tournaient en rond. Et Pansy menait l'interrogatoire, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Elle emmenait McGonagall précisément où elle le voulait._

_Cette dernière nota quelque chose sur un carnet, avant de se lever et ouvrir la porte._

_« Merci pour votre coopération Miss Parkinson, je vous demanderai de revenir si jamais j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser. »_

_La jeune fille se leva avec un air suffisant et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour l'inspectrice._

**_1-0._**

* * *

« Non. »

La voix la tira de sa rêverie.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Pans'… Comment peux-tu me demander ça…? »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. S'il le disait, elle le croyait.  
Oui, elle lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué.

N'est-ce pas..?

Chassant ces mauvaises pensées qui commençaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit, elle se remaquilla rapidement, attacha ses cheveux, accrocha un sourire hautain sur ses lèvres, et quitta le dortoir pour la Grande Salle.

Que le Jeu des Masques commence…


End file.
